


And I Don't Want To Remember At All

by StarWolf802



Category: Matthew Patrick - The Game Theorists, Nathan Sharp - NateWantsToBattle
Genre: A hint of sexual frustration I guess?, Breakup, Confusion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both the type to remember everything. And they both hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Don't Want To Remember At All

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry, kinda.  
> This was inspired by something I read like months ago, and I can't remember the title or the author, but it was a really good Septiplier fanfic.

Mat sighs. He missed this, but he knows that it can't be done anymore. But goddamn, he missed this. He missed waking up to Nate's sleeping form, feeling his rhythmic breathing next to him, how peaceful he looks.

But all that was over. Long ago. They had finished it, it was over with, nothing would change that.

Nate had come over to film yesterday, and the sexual tension between them was thick as sheep's wool. It had been too much, and suddenly Mat was against the wall with Nate kissing him. One thing led to another, and, well.. Neither of them are the type to forget things.

So Mat remembers.... everything. Every touch, every sound, every godforsaken second of last night. He stares at his bedroom ceiling, knowing he should wake Nate up, but just not able to bring himself to do it. He wants him back, dammit, he wants Nate again.

Angrily wiping the tears that started to form away, he takes a deep breath and sits up, looking one more time at Nate's sleeping form before shaking his shoulder.

"Nate. Nate, wake up," Mat says.

Nate slowly opens his eyes, and they light up as they see Mat. That just makes the theorist sadder, and he shakes his head.

"No," Mat says, and his voice is thick. "This changes _nothing_."

The light in Nate's eyes fades. "I assume you remember everything?"

Mat nods.

"Yeah, me too." Nate sighs.

The musician sits up as well, determined not to look at Mat, not to look at the man he loved. Loves, really.

Mat clears his throat. "So..."

Awkward silence reins in the room for a few minutes, before Nate gets up, tugging on his pants and looking around for his shirt. Mat points to the other side of the bed, where he threw it last night in their frenzied passion. Nate nods in thanks before continuing to get dressed in silence.

"I should go," Nate says quietly.

"You probably should." Mat is determined to act apathetic as to not betray his lingering feelings for the ebony musician.

Nate nods again, looking at Mat before walking out. Mat hears the front door open then close, then a car start. In only a few minutes, Nate's gone. Again. Mat drops his head into his hands, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You lovesick fool, Mat...," He mutters to himself. "Nate's gone. He won't come back to you."

Meanwhile, in the car, Nate is driving home in silence, repeating the same two words in his head, a mantra.

_'It's over. It's over. It's over.'_

But true love is never really over.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> (Title from Twin Skeletons by Fall Out Boy)


End file.
